Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction clutch, in particular a wet, multi-plate clutch, by means of which a drive shaft of a motor vehicle engine can be coupled to at least one transmission input shaft of a motor vehicle transmission.
Description of the Related Art
From DE 10 2010 048 827 A1 a wet multi-plate clutch is known for coupling a drive shaft of a motor vehicle motor to a transmission input shaft of a motor vehicle transmission, wherein a pre-clutch having a ramp mechanism is provided in order to achieve an increased pressing force when the friction clutch is in the engaged state.
There is a constant need to be able to engage a friction clutch reliably with little engineering effort and expense.
An object of the invention is to identify measures which make it possible to engage a friction clutch reliably with little engineering effort and expense.